Frequently, containers are of a fixed shape. The container's surface can thus be continuous. This continuity can prevent materials that will fill the container from leaking through gaps (e.g., created in response to force exerted by the material). However, the fixed shape also carries disadvantages. For example, the container's utility may be limited to instances in which a precise size or shape of the container is appropriate. Further, storing the container may require a substantial amount of space. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus or system that can reliably contain materials while extending its flexibility in its potential utilization.